Moments
by SilentWriter987
Summary: It started with a little accident. Then came friendship, then insecurity and then love. And it all ended with tragedy. Gale/Glimmer


_Glale. Like this pairing. Romance/Friendship/Tragedy. R&R! (Sorry if I'm not updating my other fics. I have no inspiration. Again, sorry. I'll **try** to update soon. The themes [song] for this is Moments. I don't care if doesn't seem to go with the story... I **love** this song. And I think it does fit the story a little.)  
_

* * *

Gale Hawthorne sighed. Today would be the day Katniss and the other volunteers/tributes would attend the "Tribute Parade". Which really just meant going to all the districts and showing themselves off to people who hated them.

They spent thirty minutes at each district, meeting and greeting the mayors and getting to know the their opponents' families. _That's how cruel Snow is... Bastard..._

He didn't want Katniss to get into any trouble. Any kind of trouble at all. He glanced at the screen. They were currently in District 11. He sighed again, standing up. Better get ready. She'll be here any time soon... He pushed his way through the noisy crowds.

_'Please don't let there be any riots... I don't want anything to happen to her...'_

"Katniss..."

"Gale..."

Gale pulled the gorgeous brunette into a hug, ignoring the vicious glares from the tributes behind her, especially one from a certain blonde-haired boy.

Katniss pulled away, she didn't want to get suffocated by Gale's strong grip. And she knew the other tributes were watching, she didn't want to deal with them.

"How'd you get in here?" Katniss asked, breaking the awkward silence. She wasn't going to talk about that games. She learned to deal with her fate. There would be no tension or sadness. This was possibly her last time to be at District 12. She wanted to see her family and friends happy and well before she left.

"Peacekeepers. Let me in. In exchange for deer." Katniss' jaw went slack with surprise. "How in the world are you going to get _deer_?"

Gale glared at her. "Quiet..." He hissed. "I might get in trouble." Katniss looked over her shoulder, the tributes were glaring at her. Peeta looked away and didn't say anything. She looked back at Gale.

"Sorry..."

Gale shrugged. Katniss pulled him to the side of the room. "How?" Gale sighed. He didn't know yet, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"I just will..." She frowned, eyebrows creasing. "Let's leave it at that, please." He added, before she could say anything. He gave her a big smile. He was desperate to change the topic.

"So... Aren't you guys supposed to talk to the mayor or something? After all, you only have thirty minutes here."

Katniss smiled, deciding to forget about the deer thing for a moment, she'll ask him about it later, when they were alone.

"We get to stay the night here. Then we'll leave tomorrow morning. Since this is the last district and all." She shrugged. "And as for the mayor thing, we don't need to do that. Our mentors think it's pointless to talk to the mayor of the poorest district..."

He scoffed. "Well good..." He whispered. "I'm pretty sure the mayor wouldn't want to see those tributes and their mentors either. What a relief. Now I don't need to fake cheer for those other tributes."

Katniss stifled a laugh. She punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up, Gale!" She smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I can't wait to see Prim!"

"Yeah. I have to go to. Help mom cook dinner. See you later."

* * *

"Gaaaaale! Don't forget to make a fire!"

Gale groaned, trudging outside into the cold night. Couldn't his mom give him a break? He had already used all his savings to buy a chicken for dinner.

He sat down on one of the stones and stared out into the forest. He'd make a fire later. He closed his eyes. He needed some peace and quiet. He needed to think without having anything to distract him.

'Katniss... What am I gonna do? I promised you I would take care of Prim... I will.. I wish I volunteered for the games. I love you -'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a cry of pain. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up. He looked behind him.

A girl with a sloppy ponytail and fair skin lay sprawled in front of him. The girl looked up at him. Gale stared at her, awed. She had really gorgeous emerald-green eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me and help me up?" She snapped, irritated.

Gale shook his head. "Uh, yeah, sure." He held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She let go of his hand and started dusting the dirt off of her clothes.

"Are you okay?"

The girl glared at him. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Uh, here, sit down." He gestured to the flat stone he'd been sitting on. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking around to see if there was somewhere else to sit.

"It isn't dirty..."

Seeing as there was none, she reluctantly sat down on the stone. The girl touched her knee and winced.

"Let me see."

The girl shook her head, blonde hair slipping out of her ponytail. She covered her knee with a delicate hand.

"I can assure you I'm fine." Gale shook his head. "You're not. Let me just look..."

The girl hesitated, then reluctantly agreed t let him check her knee . He crouched down beside her and examined the bleeding wound through the shredded cloth of her pants. "Not too bad. It just needs some alcohol."

The girl nodded, then covered her knee again with her hand. "I'll do it later."

"It might get infected... And don't cover the wound. It'll get even more infected." She removed her hand from her knee. "You said it wasn't too bad, so I'll deal with it later." She wiped her hands on It isn't a big deal. I've had worse."

Gale nodded. "Sorry if I didn't help you up right away, I've never been... _Dazzled_ like that before..." _'Am I really flirting with a Career?'_

The girl laughed, cheeks pinkening a bit. "So... What's the name of my knight in shining armor?"

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

He held out his hand. She shook it, smiling. "And you?" "Glimmer. Glimmer Ignatia."

"Glimmer. Pretty name. Like you." Glimmer shook her head, a faint smile on her face.

* * *

Gale and the girl talked some more, and he forgot about making the fire. In a matter of minutes, they became friends. Sharing secrets and getting to know each other. It didn't matter that she was a career from District 1 and he was a guy from the poorest district, District 12. She didn't seem too bad. _'In fact, she isn't bad at all.' _

She wasn't like other careers. Who were arrogant and snobby. No, she was different. Special.

She was seventeen and one of the most gorgeous girls he's ever seen. She was tall, slim and had the most gorgeous eyes ever, besides Katniss'.

She had long blonde locks and fair skin and a gorgeous smile. She seemed confident and nice and smart, qualities he liked in a girl.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Why not? You're a gorgeous girl..."

"I'm not..."

Gale frowned. "But you are." Glimmer sighed. "I'm not. I'm fat and ugly. No one likes me because of that."

"That's impossible. You're beautiful, Glimmer, trust me."

'So she's not confident that she's beautiful...'"I'm not... I'm just... Not. Okay?" She looked away. "Glimmer, look at me." She didn't respond or look at him. "Look at me."

She finally looked at him. She seemed wary, tired. There were dark circles under her eyes. _'How come I only noticed those now?'_

"Tell me. Tell me why you don't think you're beautiful. Why you _don't_ **_know_** you're beautiful."

"I battled anorexia." She said quietly. "What?" He looked shocked. "I know that sounds stupid, I mean we should be eating food while we can, right? Other districts don't have as much food as us, no offense, and I should be eating but..."

"But?"

"When I was a kid, this girl, she told me I was fat. And everyday after that she reminded me was I fat... It affected me greatly... So... I starved myself. Then I got anorexia... And..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?"

"And I almost died of starvation. So my parents helped me and now I'm fine." She sighed. "I used to be happy with the way I was. Happy and confident."

"You didn't regain your confidence, though..."

Glimmer hung her head. "You're beautiful Glimmer, trust me. Inside and out." He smiled. "I never thought I'd be friends with a career, you know. So you _must_ know your _special_."

She laughed, then looked up at him. His grey eyes shimmering. "I've never opened to anyone from a different district. Never opened up to anyone, actually. No one really cared." She smiled up at him. "But you do..."

"You're beautiful, Glimmer. Don't you ever forget that... Promise?"

"I won't... I promise.."

He smiled again, he liked this girl. More than like. He smiled again, and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

He missed her. He hated seeing her struggle on the screen. He hated seeing her trip and fall, he hated it when her teammates just laughed at her and didn't bother to help her out.

He never told Katniss about her. He knew she'd freak or something like that. Not like that mattered now.

* * *

He really missed her. He was in love with her, he was sure of it. And he was pretty sure she loved him too.

He knew it was sudden, that he loved her. But ever since she left, he felt strange, strange feelings. And he realized it was love. He realized love is what he felt when her first saw her. He loved her, he knew. He _felt_ it.

He could tell by the way she stared out into the nigthsky when there were no enemies around. When she called his name in her sleep. People gave him suspicious looks, but he didn't care. He was grateful his mother didn't ask him about it.

He was happy that she was safe with the careers.

But he knew she wouldn't be safe for long, it was only temporary. He hoped she didn't die, he hoped she would survive. He didn't know how, but he hoped she would survive.

He never felt this way for anyone before. With Katniss it was different. He guessed it was only an infatuation with her.

But with Glimmer, it was different. He was happy when he thought of her. He felt warm inside. His heart beat faster every time he saw her on camera. His feelings for her were pure and sweet.

He noticed she was quiet, she didn't laugh at the tributes who were killed by her companions, the Careers. _'She_ _isn't one of those sadistic, masochistic fuckers...'_ He hoped that wouldn't get her killed.

Everything was a threat. He didn't want her to die._ 'Please God, let her live...'_

* * *

He's getting worried, many tributes were dying, either dying because of other tributes or because of starvation and dehydration.

He was happy Katniss and bread boy were still alive. And thank goodness Glimmer was alive. But he still couldn't help but feel worried.

He hoped nothing would happen to her. Even if they'd only known each other for a short time, he loved her. He loved everything about her. Her long golden hair, her shimmering forest green eyes, her soft, fair skin, her sweet lips, her gentle, delicate hands. He loved her personality, the way she laughed and smiled. He loved that she could be a little arrogant and a _total_ neat freak. They had learned so much about each other on that one night. He smiled at the memory. _'She deserves to be a bit arrogant...' _There was so much they did, so much they talked about. Every moment with her was sweet.

They had spent the whole night together before she left, when everyone was asleep. They made the most of the the short time they had together in his bedroom. He loved the moments, even if they were short. He remembered their first kiss, so sweet and intense. And that's what they shared for their short time together. Kisses. Sweet, gentle kisses. Cuddles, hugs and quiet conversations. They were lucky they weren't caught. She had to leave before midnight. They had shared another kiss before she went back to her room.

They hadn't exchanged any 'I love you's', but he was sure she felt it. They didn't need to say 'I love you'. He had already felt it. He was sure she did too. It was in the air around them, between them when they were about to kiss. Actions said a lot.

Then she had to leave in the morning. No questioned where she was that night, no one bothered to ask. She was lucky her mentors didn't report her. He was lucky his mother didn't know.

He watched her get on the train and leave, their eyes locked.

He felt as if he'd known her forever. He loved her.

* * *

He didn't want to watch today. He didn't care if the Peacekeepers had punish him later for not watching. He wasn't going to watch. It would only make him sick.

The Peacekeepers made him watch. He had no choice. They threatened to take away his family's food supply. He stared at the screen, eyes bloodshot, tired.

Five tributes had died. He could only hope she didn't die. "Five tributes had died in two hours..."

A girl from district 7 had died, one from 9, one 4, one from 8 and... Glimmer's picture appeared. She had died. One of the careers, a tall boy, her a guy from her district, had turned on her and killed her for not killing anyone. He blinked hard, not letting his tears fall. Not wanting to let them fall. _'She didn't make it...'_ He blinked again, but the tears fell.

_'What did I expect?'_ He knew there had to be a winner. He had wanted Katniss and Peeta to live, but at the same time he wanted to Glimmer to live. To somehow live. But she didn't.

He fell in love with a career, but he didn't regret it. He didn't regret loving her. He didn't regret knowing her. He just wished she hadn't die, that somehow, she could have lived too.

His fists clenched. He hoped that motherfucker would die.

* * *

Gale stayed in his house the whole day, he wasn't going to watch. Not anymore. Now that she was dead. He didn't care about anything anymore. Anyone. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't care if the Games ended or not. He didn't care. _'She's gone...'_

There were cheers, loud cheers, coming from outside. Gale sighed, pulling his blanket over his head. More loud cheers and shouts. _'Can't they just shut the fuck up?'_

Gale decides to get up and see what the commotion was about. He went outside. Katniss and Peeta stand on the stage. _'That means that fucker is dead. Good... Or I would've killed him if he was still alive...'_ He and Katniss' locked eyes. He walked away.

"Gale! Gale, wait!"

Gale stops, but he doesn't turn around. His voice is hoarse, raspy, broken. "What?"

"I heard about you and Glimmer."

The mention of her wrenches his heart. He didn't respond. "She told me about you..." Gale finally turned around. Katniss gasped. His eyes were red and he seemed dead, lifeless. She continued speaking, and looked him in the eyes. She was determined to tell him everything. About what she said, about_ her_.

"We were friends. We became friends because of _you_."

"How come I never saw it on the screen?"

"She told me about you before we entered the arena. She's nice. Honestly, I thought she wasn't when I first met her. I thought she was like the others. She didn't talk to anyone but the careers. But she never flaunted herself or acted like a whore like the typical 'rich district girl' . Anyway, she came up to me a few days before the games and said you guys talked, that she liked you, that you were the sweetest guy she's ever,met but she didn't say more."

He nodded. "I helped her out, you know. Left her food, stuff like that. I know she loved you, Gale. She took your advice. She became more confident. You saw the dress she wore for the interviews?" Gale smiled faintly. He had seen it. She was gorgeous. _'But even without those fancy clothes and that make-up, she was still gorgeous...'_

"What you had with her was special. She loved you. It was obvious. The way she moved and stuff."

Gale nodded, then began walking away. That's all he needed to know. "I'm sorry, Gale... Just remember, she loved you. Very much..."

He nodded, walking on. He wished he could see her again, even if it was for a short time. _I loved her too... She'll be in my memories forever... In my heart forever... The memory of our moments will be with me forever. Never forgotten..._

* * *

_Please don't complain about my grammar. It's **not** my first language. I know this sucked, and the ending was corny. I like this pairing, so don't flame. Y'all don't need to review if you hated the story. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Thanks for reading._

_Note : I wasn't flaming anyone, if that's what it seemed like. And the last part, when I wrote 'that's all he needed to know' and then he walked away, I don't want you guys to think Gale doesn't care about Katniss. You know what I mean.. And sorry if the characters are a bit OOC._


End file.
